Serie de One-shots
by Lexie.rk
Summary: Serie de historias, dejados y dejadores, pasen y lean Variadas parejas Primer one-shot - FudoxFuyuka
1. She

**Hola amigos, hace mucho que no subo algo y bueno este es mi retorno, esta serie de one-shots tienen la colaboración de Momo and cream el primero lo he escrito yo en un ataque de inspiración, sí, me he inspirado para hacer este y no para terminar mis otras historias, me disculpo por eso, use una canción llamada She de Ed Sheeran casualmente así se titula esta historia, es un song-fic one-shot como ustedes saben no tendrá continuación, el siguiente será de la autoría de mi amiga ya mencionada Momo and cream espero que les guste**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de Level 5, la canción de Ed Sheeran **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SHE

**Pagué todas mis****deudas**

**Y ella quería saber que nunca la dejaría****  
****Ahora estoy listo para irme**

"El amor es raro" pensaba un castaño de 23 años que miraba las fotografías de su mejor amiga y actual novia Fuyuka Kudou, después de varios años de jugar como profesional había logrado pagar las deudas de su familia y ahora estaba decidido ser parte de un equipo extranjero como siempre había soñado pero cumplir ese sueño significaría irse. Su novia salió de una de las habitaciones llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes pues estaban en pleno verano y hacia mucho calor, se acercó a Fudou y lo abrazo con fuerza.

**Extraño como parece, ella es infinita para mi****  
****Ella es como el papeleo, pero más difícil de leer****  
**

"Mucha gente se pregunta cómo es que Fuyuka y yo somos pareja pero por muy extraño que pueda ser ella lo es todo para mí, a veces no puedo entenderla es como leer un recibo que no marca que es cada cosa, eso es lo que me gusta de ella".

**-Hey, tengo que contarte algo**\- le dije y aflojo un poco su agarre- **es importante**

**-Esta bien, dime**-pausa-**por cierto ¿Quieres comer?-** me pregunto y asentí **-seguro es algo bueno, ¿no?-** Me dice mientras entra a la cocina, miro la foto que nos tomamos fuera de su trabajo, ella la puso junto a una bola de nieve que compramos en Hokkaido, sonrió, fue un día divertido y fue antes de ser novios.

**La paciencia es mi enemiga, el amor es mi amigo****  
****Es más difícil irme con el corazón en la manga****  
****Que quedarme y solo fingir**

Comemos mientras hablamos de muchas cosas, veo el reloj y aun no puedo decirle que me iré, realmente quiero irme, es una muy buena oportunidad y es un equipo Francés, la miro de nuevo, sentada a un lado de mi viendo tv, la quiero demasiado y le pediría que se vaya conmigo pero ella no querrá yo lo se, pero no puedo solo irme sin decirle o quedarme.

**Oh, ella me conoce tan bien****  
****Oh, ella me conoce tanto como yo mismo**

Ella me mira y sonríe algo triste**\- Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo-** pausa-**no me enojare es importante ¿No?-**

**Hice todos mis planes, y mientras ella hacia los suyos  
me tuvo en su mente pero yo no estaba seguro  
****B****usqué en cada habitación una forma de escapar****  
****Pero cada vez que intento irme ella sigue aferrándose a mi ****  
****Y bloqueando mi camino**

**-Sabes Akio, he pensado tal vez comprar una casa entre los dos, ya sabes una de esas con patio, cerca del aeropuerto o del hospital-**dice mirando un comercial de papas fritas

-**E-enserio vaya pues estaría bien, oye ¿No quieres un pan o un dulce?-** digo levantándome para evitar el tema, ella se pone de pie también y yo salgo disparado a través de la sala buscando mis llaves, miro en la cocina y en la habitación intentando encontrar las malditas escurridizas llaves, regreso a la sala de estar y ella me entrega las llaves

**La paciencia es mi enemiga, el amor es mi amigo****  
****Es más difícil irse con el corazón en la manga que quedarse y solo fingir**

**-Estaban en la mesa**\- me dice "Puedo esperar si aún puedo hacerlo tengo unos días para confirmar" pienso, mi estómago se encoge al tomar las llaves de sus manos, la miro y ella está más seria de lo normal le sonrió, ella se gira y entra a la cocina

**Oh, ella me conoce tan bien****  
****Oh, ella me conoce tanto como yo mismo****  
****Y como palma de su mano, ella ya entiende todo****  
****"No te quedarás?" ella dice****  
****Y ya sabe como va****  
****Y donde ella esté yo me quedaré de todas formas**

-**Dime que pasa y deja de fingir que quieres comer algo- **la escucho decir desde la cocina- **te conozco Fudou sé que te pones así de raro cuando me ocultas algo importante, ya dime que pasa** – sale de la cocina y le pido que se siente, ella lo hace y comienzo a contarle de todo lo que me propusieron, ella sigue sonriente a pesar de que le estoy diciendo que me voy

**-¿No te quedaras?-** pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta

**-¿No quieres ir conmigo?-**le pregunto**\- puedes trabajar allá, compraremos una casa y esas cosas- **ella me niega con la cabeza, ahora si me siento mal**\- Si tú me dices que no valla me quedare contigo- **le digo tomándole la mano ella la quita, me toma la cara entre sus dos pequeñas manos

-**Vete**\- me dice aun sonriendo**\- vete a Francia yo estaré bien, siempre podrás venir o yo ir a verte, ve y cumple tu sueño… esta vez yo no iré contigo pero te apoyare-**

Una parte de mí ya sabía que esto acabaría así, sé que ella está triste, ella sabe que yo no quiero dejarla, me conoce mejor de lo que yo me conozco siempre ha sido así.

**Porque ella me conoce tan bien, ella me conoce tanto como yo mismo****  
****Ella me conoce tan bien, ella me conoce tanto como yo mismo, como yo mismo****  
****Ella me conoce tanto como yo mismo, como yo mismo**

La miro como lo hice cuando éramos unos chiquillos e íbamos en preparatoria, ella sonríe y saca de la bolsita de su vestido blanco un dulce y me lo da, tal y como la primera vez que tuvimos una conversación larga, el dulce es de plátano, no es un secreto que yo amo los plátanos, para ella nada de mi es un secreto… porque ella es la única que siempre sabrá todo mejor que nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hey, ¿que les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, ¿merezco un review?**

**Quizás se pregunten ¿por que dejadores y dejados?, bueno pues resulta que hace poco en un libro que leí mencionaban esas dos palabras, dejadores serian los que terminan la relación, esos que dicen la clásica frase: No eres tu soy yo, que técnicamente significa eres tu la/el del problema no yo y por otro lado tenemos a los dejados, esos que sufren cuando todo termina y están tristes y añoran los momentos o dan gracias a que termino, no se cada historia tendrá una diferente connotación de dejado y dejador, aveces por que es conveniente terminar, bueno estas historias serán así, varias historias con diferentes casos quizás habrá una que otra que tenga un final feliz pero la mayoría serán así alguien que deja y alguien que es dejado, espero sigan estos one-shots y nos dejen algún review **


	2. Solo Amigos

Segundo one-shot cortesía de momo and cream ella lo escribió y me lo envió para subirlo las historias son hechas por mi o por ella y las estaremos subiendo aun no tengo fecha para la GoenHaru por que escribo y hago muchas hojas de diferentes historias, tengo una gran imaginación

Recuerden los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Level 5

Solo amigos

De nuevo estas con ella, todo sonriente y sonrojado.

Y yo estoy en la banca del fondo de la cafetería observando que tan acaramelado estas.

-Fuyuka

Volteo a ver a mi amiga Aki, que me mira como si quisiera sacarme los ojos.

-Aki, lo siento- dije- ¿Me repites lo que decías?

La chica resopla y pone los ojos en blanco, esta vez la he liado.

-Deja de ver a Fudou y a Takanashi- responde- es demasiado obvio que te mueres de celos.

Me sonrojo ante su declaración. Pienso si debería de negarlo pero me limito a guardar silencio y revolver por quinta vez el cereal que tengo ante mí.

-Podrías al menos decir "Oh, Aki… no es verdad"

-Si te lo dijera me lo echarías en cara con un "Mentirosa",- le di una cucharada al cereal- y prefiero ahorrarme eso.

Aki mueve la cabeza negativamente y yo vuelvo a mirarlos.

Te despides de tu novia peli rosa y con cara sonriente te acercas a la mesa donde estamos Aki y yo.

-Kudou, deberías de comer rápido, el cereales mas rico cuando aun cruje- dices sentándote frente a nosotras.

-Es mejor así- respondo

Miras el plato y arrugas el ceño. Creo que no estas de acuerdo pero no dices nada mas.

-¿Ha terminado tu tiempo con Takanashi?- pregunta Aki

-Algo así- pausas- Shinobu tiene clases de recuperación para el examen de mate-

-Ah

-Si, pero la esperare para ir juntos a casa- sonríes al decir lo ultimo

Vuelvo a revolver mi cereal, tomo otra cucharada, mastico y trago.

-De verdad estas muy enamorado- afirma Aki

-Demasiado

Resoplo, suspiro…

-Pero por muy enamorado que este- nos miras- nunca cambiaria por nada a mis mejores amigas.

… y me resigno. Lo se, para ti nunca seré mas que tu mejor amiga.

-Deja las cursiladas y come, ya casi termina el receso- digo sonriendo aunque en verdad quiera llorar.


End file.
